


Best Laid Plans

by trash_heap



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, connor is goofy, he has Plans for everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22823104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trash_heap/pseuds/trash_heap
Summary: Connor schemes to get his boys to smooch.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Upgraded Connor | RK900
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	Best Laid Plans

Nines stands up at exactly 2:32, file in hand. He turns to Connor, gives one short nod. Connor spins in his chair, keeps an eye on Hank who seems to be immersed in some sort of game on his phone. Carefully, he stands and moves to hide behind the convenient potted plant he’d placed several feet away two weeks ago. Hank doesn’t notice his slow movements. Connor settles into a crouch, moves the leaves to create a clear view, and gives Nines the signal to continue: finger guns. 

“Lieutenant?” Nines says, blinking as Hank jumps.

“How are you so quiet?” Hank grumbles as he picks up his dropped phone.

“Apologies. I have finished those reports for you. I know you wanted to go home today. I can see from here that your hips are misaligned enough to need a chiropractor. You must be in pain. I hope you are able to leave early.”

“You’re a lifesaver, Nines.” Hank grins as he flips through the file. “Thank you. I could fuckin’ kiss you.”

“Do it.”

“What?”

Connor feels his pump speed up as he watches his plan come to fruition. Flustering the Lieutenant seemed to be the best way to both make him honest and encourage him to act on his desires. So far, he’d only used it to make him admit he needed to see a chiropractor and to force Hank to eat vegetables with dinner every night. It is...lovely to see it used in a sweeter sense.

“I said, do it, coward.”

He can see Hank flush so dark and quickly that he expects to see cartoonish steam come out of his ears.

“Nines, whatever program you downloaded -”

“There is no program, Lieutenant.” Nines says stepping forward to put a hank on Hank’s knee, placing him close to his face. “We are the only ones in the bullpen at the moment, and I’d very much like to kiss you, if you’re amenable.”

“A-amenable? Have you looked in a fuckin’ mirror lately? You’re too pretty for an old man like me.”

“Hank, kiss me.” 

Connor feels his own pump - no, his  _ heart  _ \- flutter at the warm, alluring tone Nines has employed. He leans forward, leaves pressing against his face as he tries to get a better view. He wants to be there, beside Nines and Hank. But, one thing at a time. Hank is easy to convince, once Connor knows what he wants, and Nines is sweet and looks to Connor for guidance. Connor has seen the way they both look at him. It’s the same way they look at each other. He’ll be patient and wait his turn.

Hank stands from his slouched position, wiping sweaty palms on his jeans. He places one big paw on the back on Nines’ neck and pulls him into a soft kiss. Nines melts, quickly placing his arms around Hank’s middle as he presses as close as he can. Connor feels that wonderful bubble of happiness of “mission successful” tinged with affection bubbling in his chest and he can’t contain it. He stands, throws his hands in the air and lets out a loud, “WOOO!”

Nines laughs as Hank jumps back as if he’d been burnt. He reaches to entwine their fingers as Connor approaches.

“Alone, huh?” Hank gives them both A Look.

“Nines needed backup. I was happy to provide guidance.” Connor says, smug as he straightens his clothes.

He pats them both on the arm and excuses himself to the break room, citing the need for a cup of thirium. Once he’s out of sight, he turns up his auditory sensors on high to hear Nines and Hank. They speak in hushed voices, planning a date. Connor bites his lip against a grin, pleased everything is going according to plan. 


End file.
